Inuyasha Disappears
by Azith
Summary: Inuyasha goes to train when he's attacked by a strange creature and insults it. Inuyasha is now stuck in Kagomes time and unable to get back into his own time. The first chapter is nothing compared to the second . May be OOC just a bit Heheh (sweetdrop) P
1. Time for Insults

Inuyasha Disappears  
  
"I'm going to train!" Inuyasha yells.  
"(Snore) O.K," The little fox said as it turned over. A few hours  
later... "Shippo!" "Ahhhh! What are we under attack!?!," Shippo said grabbing a nearby stick. "No Inuyasha is missing!" Kagome said. "What Inuyasha's missing!" Miroku says rushing over. "Ummmmmm......Kagome......I think I know where Inuya," "Shippo quiet I hear something!" Miroku said.  
"Ahhhh help me!" they hear in the distance. "Lets go!"  
Miroku says. "By the time we get there the creature will be  
gone!" Kagome says. "Hey what took you so long," the  
creature says. "Where's Inuyasha when you need him the  
most." Kagome says while she shoots her arrow. Mean while...  
"Stay away from me you big tree elf!" Inuyasha yells.  
"TREE ELF!!!!! I am no TREE ELF! I am the mighty Elano the  
Wolf Elf!' Yells Elano.  
"I'm going to crush you!" says Elano while knocking Inuyasha  
to the ground. "Everything is going black!" said Inuyasha as  
he faints. "Inuyasha where are you!" Yells Kagome.  
  
"Where am I?" Inuyasha asks weakly. "You're in my house  
some creature threw you in my garden," The woman said. "Is  
that Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes that is Kikyo she just  
came today to our village I got her to tend to you're wounds  
she said she would be back to see how you're wounds are  
healing, By the way I'm Tutama what's your name?" Tutama  
asked. "My name is Inuyasha. How long was I knocked out?"  
Inuyasha asked.  
"Well you were knocked out for 12 hours," Tutama said. "  
Tutama you can leave now," Kikyo said. "Yes Kikyo I'll  
go,"Tutama said. "Kikyo why are you here do you know where  
Kagome and the others are?" Inuyasha asked.  
" I'll tell you in time while you were knocked out I found  
your sword here take it," Kikyo said. "Ahhhh is it an  
earthquake?" Inuyasha asked as he slammed into a table.  
"No but I'll go deal with it," Kikyo said as she rushed out  
the door. A few hours later... "Kikyo! Tutama! Where is  
everyone? It looks like they had a big battle here,"  
Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha!" Yelled Kagome."Kagome you've  
found me I thought you would never find me!" Inuyasha said  
hugging Kagome. "I thought I'd never see you again," Kagome  
said.  
"Excuse us but I just found another Jewel fragment and we  
have to go besides we have to find Naraku to get the rest of  
the Jewel from him," Miroku said in the middle of the big  
sunset. BONK! "Owww..." Miroku moans. "Yes for once  
Inuyasha didn't hit me!" Shippo says.BONK! "Oww what was  
that for?"Shippo asked. "That's for being a pain." Inuyasha  
said. 


	2. The Day Inuyasha is Missing

**The Day Inuyasha Is Missing?**

It was dark out; the sky had many stars out but no moon. Yes tonight is the full moon, the night where Inuyasha turns human. All could be heard is a distant yelling of Inuyasha trying to get away from every one.

"Inuyasha come back! Don't go!" Kagome cried out as she tried to run after him, "Sit! Sit! Sit!!!!!!!!!" She yelled but to no avail. He was human now the charm didn't work on him.

Kagome is only stopped by Miroku saying, "Let him go. He'll come back."

09090909090909

Inuyasha ran to the well and sat on it. He could sense something was going to happen to him and soon. His vision was going black and he started to sway. Before he blacked out he saw a strange creature it had blue and white fairy wings, a long tail that ends with a point, the tail has two golden rings floating around the tail, it had two big orbs of lavender eyes, it had no claws, it had a little black nose, and (finally) it had skin that looked as smooth as a flower pedal. It looked almost majestic looking. That was when he blacked out. Inuyasha swayed and fell into the well. It was not long after that he found him self in Kagomes' era of time. He tried to get back but couldn't. So he started to wander the streets of Kagomes' home.

90909090

The sun was beginning to rise when Hojo saw a boy about his age just standing there looking at the sun rise in the middle of the street. Then Hojo saw a car coming and it was going to hit the boy. Hojo then realized the boy was wearing strange clothing. Hojo started to see silver strands of hair in the boys' mop of black hair. Soon all his hair was silver and he had two triangles that look a lot like dog-ears. Hojo then noticed the car was still coming fast and then he yelled out, "Watch out!" as Hojo ran out to get the boy out of the way.....the car was still coming but Hojo was too petrified to get out of the way.

5654344434334

So how was it? Will Hojo and Inuyasha get hit or will they get out of the way in time. Please R&R and I'll post another chapter. Also please read "A Different World" If you like Rurouni Kenshin and Inuyasha together. Ok Till next time .

-Salioka


	3. Jump Inuasha! Jump!

Jump! Inuyasha Jump!

Hey this is Salioka sorry I didn't post a lot sooner I just couldn't think of how this chapter would go - sry oh and I ment to say new moon not full moon in chapter 2 ok . enjoy P.S I hate it how you can't review after 6:OO pm I'm not even up at 10:OO pm ! R&R

0000098000000

At the last moment Inuysasha grabbed Hojo and jumped out of the way, after dropping Hojo on the sidewalk he was about to walk away when Hojo stopped him, "Ummmm….thanks a lot you saved my life…..what's your name? mines Hojo."

"What's it to you!" Inuyasha asked with that mean look on his face.

"Ummmm…Well I feel like I owe you…where do you live?" Hojo asked looking up.

"None of your damn business…..What! Stop Staring! DO I LOOK LIKE A SHOWCASE!" Inuyasha yelled at Hojo.

Hojo whispered a quick sorry and looked down like he was about to cry, "Your not gonna cry are you? Well don't be." He said as he jumped away with this look of sadness on his face.

09090909090909

It was a typical school day in Kagome's time, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and a 5th grade girl was hanging around Hojo, yep it was just a normal day in this era.

"Bye Hojo see you after school" the girl said as she ran to her own school.

"I wonder if I'll see Kagome today?" Hojo wondered but his mind kept wondering back to the silver haired kid and how he looked so sad.

"Hojo!" Hojo jumped as his name was called, "Hurry up!"

"O right! I'm coming!" he yelled back as he ran into the school.

09090909090909

A loud slap could be heard for miles.

"Humph!" Sango exclaimed as she stomped away mumbling angry words.

"sigh,"(It's like the sound you get from a sigh) Miroku said as he crossed his arms, closed his eyes and tilted his head. A red hand print mark on his face could tell what he was doing, "I'll never understand woman…. 'sigh"

"Hey Miroku maybe you would get Sango to like you more if you weren't such a lecher," Shippo said as he played with Kirara.

"Miroku Shippo's right….you were on a role making her feel better then you just had to do it….you'll never get Sango to like you if you do that," Kagome said as she sits on Kirara's tail and gets bitten by her, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh (high pitched) THAT HURT! Where's Inuyasha when you need him….."

0909090909090

Inuyasha trying to out run some female dogs, "Ahhhhh! Why does something ALWAYS happen to ME!"

090909090909

So tell me did you like it was it bad, good, or just plain stupid? Tell me please was it funny I'm not good at humor so please tell me and give me some hints ok. . P.S If you have a question feel free to ask or want me to read and review one of your stories ask me ok and I will do it ok? - Till next time -

Salioka


End file.
